Unos años después
by Mined-chan
Summary: Esto es lo que sigue pasando en la vida de Nanami unos años después de su vida cuando tenía 16 años. Se que el summary es un asco, pero denle una oportunidad. P.D. Posible haya Lemon
1. Aqui comienza

Hola! Como muchos ya me conocen, mi nombre es Nanami, tengo 18 años. Soy la diosa del templo Mikage, la Diosa de la Tierra. Y se preguntarán, ¿Cómo una humana puede convertirse en un ser divino de un momento a otro? Es una larga historia, pero solo un beso en la frente basta para ser una Diosa.

-TOMOE!- Llamé a mi familiar, necesitaba ayuda.

-Y ahora qué pasa Nanami?-Dijo mi familiar, un tanto estresado, pues a Mizuki, Tomoe y yo íbamos a una fiesta de solo dioses, familiares, tengus y más criaturas divinas, por lo que necesitaba ayuda de mi familiar para ponerme bien el Yukata.

A pesar de que ya había pasado un año, siempre había tenido el cuerpo sin forma. Pero al crecer y comer mejor pude obtener la figura de toda una mujer sexy (aunque no lo crean Nanami tiene muchisisisimo busto, como Juvia, tehehe *w*; y una buena figura de la cintura hacia abajo. Tomoe no se quedó atrás tenía bien pronunciado sus pectorales y abdomen, obvio que también trasero *q*).

-Necesito ayudaaa- Dije haciendo pucheros moviendo las mangas de la parte superior el Yukata

-Muy bien. Aun no me creo que no puedas ponerte un simple Yukata- Dijo mientras refunfuñaba, se me hace adorable cuando se comporta así.

-Lo siento. – Dije mirando a otro lado.

Mi Yukata era uno rosa con detalles de flores verdes y unos azules, me gustaba la combinación de colores y me gustaba usarlo ya que estaba fresca la noche.

-Gracias, Tomoe- Dije mientras sonreía- ahora ve a terminar de arreglarte y yo igual me termino de arreglar- Sonreí y vi como desalojaba mi habitación. Sé que Tomoe me ha besado mientras duermo y eso me gusta porque me da la seguridad de que le gusto, aunque, hay veces que el me dice que son mejores las mujerzuelas que va a ver cuando no tiene nada que hacer en el templo en la noche. Pero debo ser más segura, algún día conquistaré el corazón de mi amado Tomoe.


	2. Inicia la fiesta y un sueño

Bien debo dejar de malgastar tiempo pensando y apurarme a terminar de vestirme que falta poco para la fiesta.

**Fin POV Nanami**

Cuando Nanami ya estaba lista, fue a verse con Mizuki y Tomoe.

-¡Te ves muy bonita, Nanami-chan!- Dijo Mizuki con una gran sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar un poco a Nanami y un enojo a Tomoe.

-Gracias Mizuki, tú también te ves bien. También tu Tomoe- Dijo Nanami con una cálida sonrisa. Tomoe solo se quedaba mirando sin decir una palabra.

-Nanami-chan, siempre tan considerada, no como cierto zorro. Dijo Mizuki mientras miraba a Tomoe con una retadora mirada.

-Cállate maldita serpiente- Dijo un enojado Tomoe.

-Paren los dos, no empiecen una pelea que vamos a llegar tarde- Ya estaba un poco enojada Nanami por el diario comportamiento infantil de ambos, había veces que se le hacía gracioso, otros como algo natural, pero en este caso iban a una fiesta y Nanami no pensaba ir tarde a una fiesta.

-Nanami-chan, falta 15 minutos para que inicie la fiesta, es mejor que vayan saliendo- Dijo Kotetsu.

Gracias, Kotetsu. Tiene razón, aparte que el trayecto es de 10 minutos. Ya vámonos. Dijo Nanami mientras salía del templo.

-Espéreme Nanami-chan- Dijo cómicamente Mizuki- Tomoe, Nanami-chan no va a esperar, si no te apuras te la van a quitar- Dijo serio y muy bajo para que solo lo oyera un molesto Tomoe.

-Como si me la llegaran a quitar- Dijo en susurro Tomoe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-WOA- Exclamó sorprendida Nanami dejando su boca abierta, al ver a tanta gente en el lugar y eso que habían llegado a tiempo.

-Cierra la boca, no es para tanto- Dijo tan "sutil" Tomoe, haciendo que Nanami se enojara.

-¿Por qué eres tan grosero?- Le regaño Nanami a Tomoe, - Mejor voy a saludar Kurama- Viendo como acababa de llegar el famoso tengu.

Otra vez echo a perder la situación, Tomoe estaba reconsiderando lo que había dicho Mizuki, debería dejar su actitud de menosprecio hacia ella. De eso se había acordado de lo que ha estado soñando la noche anterior, y así ha pasado las ultimas 3 noches

Tomoe ha estado soñando sobre una familia, una pareja de casados que tenían a una niña y un niño de la misma edad, parecidos, al parecer eran mellizos. La niña era de tez muy blanca de ojos morados y cabello blanco con mechones castaños y orejitas y pestañas largas y gruesas y una colita; y el niño de tez muy blanca, ojos morados con motitas café y con cabello castaño claro y mechones blancos con orejitas y pestañas muy largas y colita. Ambos niños eran muy hermosos para ser una raza humana y divina. En el sueño los niños de aproximadamente 2 años jugaban en el pasto con unos juguetes suaves para no hacerse daño. Los niños al ver a su mamá se paraban cómicamente pidiendo comida.

-mamamamamama, comila, comila, comila- decía el niño muy emocionado al ver su biberón.

-Aquí tienes Shun-kun- Dijo la mamá con una cálida sonrisa y dándole el biberón al niño.

-Aligato mama- Dijo el niño y empezando a tomar de su biberón

-Mama, Yumi tamien quiele comel- Dijo la niña seria mientras abrazaba la pierna de su madre.

-Claro Yumi-san, aquí tienes. Te pareces mucho a tu padre- Dijo la mamá muy cálida y feliz.

-Aligato, mama- Agradeció la niña con una sonrisa tierna y se sentó.

Tomoe veía el sueño muy feliz, cuando vio a la mamá de los niños no lo podía creer, era Nanami. Y con ver a los niños supo quien era el padre. De eso se oyó abrir una puerta corrediza. También pudo saber que el niño se parecía mas a Nanami que a el, el niño era muy alegre pero tenía momentos serios y la niña se parecía mas a Tomoe por la seriedad y gestos, pero a Nanami se parece en la sonrisa

-Nanami- Vio a Tomoe del futuro (queda aclarando que ambos tienen mas cuerpo del de su presente), tenia el cabello un poco largo amarrado en una cola de caballo a altura media. Cuando se acercaba a Nanami llegó y la besó. Tomoe del presente decía si era un sueño o un futuro. La verdad, Tomoe quiere que sea su futuro.


	3. ¿Qué es un bebé para ti?

En ese momento llegó Mizuki comiendo algo, haciendo interrumpir a Tomoe de su sueño.

-Tomoe-kun, ¿En qué piensas?- Dijo fingiendo preocupación Mizuki.- Llevas un buen rato mirando el piso.

-Nada.- Dijo seco Tomoe mirando a Nanami hablando animadamente con Kurama mientras se paraba para ir a beber un poco de sake.

-Nada eh?- Dijo para sí mismo Mizuki.

La verdad la fiesta estaba muy animada esa noche, la mayoría ebrios bailando, otros tuvieron que irse por cuestiones personales y algunos peleando y gritándose mientras bebían licor a mas no poder, pero esa noche Nanami se la había pasado hablando con Kurama.

-Al parecer el zorro no está contigo esta noche- Kurama se había preocupado un poco al ver en momentos a Nanami un poco deprimida (claro Nanami sabe muy bien como ocultar su depresión después de muchos momentos pasados con Tomoe)

-¿Eh? No es nada, solo que Tomoe suele ser muy grosero conmigo. Últimamente lo he visto algo distanciado y cuando le pido ayuda hace gestos y cuando digo algo a veces me contesta de manera grosera y no me deja acercarme a un chico o Mizuki. No sé lo que le estará pasando, es muy raro en él.

-¿No has reconsiderado en que le gustas pero no lo quiere aceptar?- Pregunto Kurama haciendo que Nanami se sorprendiera- Eso es fácil saber de él, siempre decía que no se enamoraría de humanos y esa actitud hace que negara el amor de uno, aparte de celos al que tu estés con hombres, pero tengo suerte de que haya dejado que hable contigo.

-¿Tú crees?- Kurama afirmó – La verdad aun me gusta mucho Tomoe, pero me da miedo ser rechazada de nuevo. ¿Sabes?, últimamente he estado soñando con que tengo una familia con Tomoe, eso es muy seguido. Me gustaría que algún día pase- Dijo Nanami con un encantador brillo en los ojos.

-Yo creo que se hará realidad- Dijo Kurama con una cálida sonrisa a lo que Nanami afirmó.

\- Basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué ha pasado entre Ami-chan y tú?- Dijo Nanami mientras miraba a Kurama con una mirada y sonrisa sugerente haciendo que la pregunta lo sonroje.

-¿eh? ¿eh? ¿Po- por- porque lo preguntas?- Los nervios no podían llegar a mas para Kurama- La verdad últimamente se ha sentido un poco mal, tiene náuseas y le da por comer mucho en ratos y sin olvidar por cambios emocionales.- Dijo con tono preocupado.

-¡¿Ya lo hiciste con ella?!- Exclamó Nanami para que solo escuchara Kurama.

-¡¿Y- Y- Y eso que tiene que ver?! Ya tiene edad, ¿no? Aparte de que es mi NO-VI-A- Dijo Kurama nervioso y MUY sonrojado.

-Al parecer no conocen los condones o pastillas.- Dijo haciendo que se sonrojara mas Kurama.

-¡CLARO QUE LOS CONOZCO! Y si los ushamos- Estaba muy rojo Kurama.

-Si ella presenta esos síntomas, lo más probable es que EM-BA-RA-ZA-DA- Esa simple palabra hizo que Kurama se quedara en blanco- ¿Kurama?- Nanami se sorprendió-Si es así, es una fantástica noticia. Los dos trabajan, tienen un trabajo profesional, (puede que Ami-chan tenga 19 años pero es una gran empresaria, también recalco que ellas no estudian la Universidad) anímate.

-Pero es imposible, eso sería un error.- Dijo sin pensar Kurama.

-¿Eh? ¿Te atreves a decir que un bebé es un error? UN BEBÉ ES UN REGALO DE LA VIDA, UN "FRUTO" DEL AMOR QUE SE TIENEN LOS DOS- Esas palabra no pasaron por desapercibido por Tomoe.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo Tomoe

-Tomoe, ¿piensas que es un error un bebé?- Le pregunto Nanami a Tomoe con una mirada de cachorrito.

-La verdad me da igual, es solo un niño que se creó sin planearlo.- Eso le llegó directo al corazón a Nanami que solo pudo pronunciar un simple y débil "¿eh?".

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Un bebé es algo hermoso que vale la pena luchar por uno.- Dijo Nanami con lágrimas en sus ojos que fueron limpiadas bruscamente por su brazo –Kurama piénsalo bien, es un regalo un niño. Mañana hablaré con Ami-chan e iremos al hospital para comprobarlo. Me tengo que ir.- Dijo la Deidad sin su brillo en los ojos mientras se alejaba para acercarse con Mizuki e irse del lugar.

\- Lo echaste a perder otra vez- Dijo Kurama

-¡Pero si tu dijiste que era un error!- Exclamo Tomoe.

-¿Y a mí que me haces caso? Durante su pelea lo pensé y es una fantástica noticia- Hizo una pausa, suspiró y…- SERÉ PADRE, TOMOE. SOY EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DE TODOS- Era tanta la emoción que se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo realmente feliz- Dijo Tomoe con una leve sonrisa, "¿y si no esta embarazada?"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Nanami estaba con Ami-chan en el parque con un sobre sin abrir y grandes nervios.

-Estoy nerviosa Nanami-chan- Dijo Ami mirando el sobre- Mejor léelo tu- el sobre había pasado a las manos de Nanami. El sobre fue abierto lentamente.

-Ami-chan…-


	4. Felicidad a bordo

-Ami-chan…- Nanami estaba plasmada- FELICIDADES, SERAS MAMÁ- Dijo Nanami con lágrimas en los ojos y cierta emoción- ¿Ami-chan?

-Estoy feliz, muy, muy, muy feliz-Lloraba, las lágrimas caían- pero, ¿cómo le diré a Kurama-kun?- Esa era la pregunta, ¿Cómo le dirá? Nanami está algo nerviosa de cómo le dirá Ami a Kurama que está esperando un hijo suyo (bueno aunque nosotros ya sabemos ºvº)

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, estoy segura de que estará feliz- Dándole un abrazo y una cálida sonrisa, Ami se sentía más segura de sí misma para decirle a Kurama.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-6 HORAS MAS TARDE, EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE KURAMA-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Nanami, Tomoe y Ami estaban en el departamento de Kurama esperándolo (Tomoe supo que Ami estaba embarazada con solo sentir su aroma y se cambiaron en el templo las dos mujeres para ir al departamento de Kurama, pero Tomoe al ver a Nanami tan arreglada decidió ir con ella para asegurar que ningún hombre se le acerque). Ami estaba muy nerviosa.

-Nanami-chan, ¿Qué diré? Estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si no lo acepta? –Tantas preguntas con infinidades de respuestas, pero muy tarde para ser contestadas, por cierto tengu que había llegado al departamento.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están en mi departamento?- Preguntaba Kurama, al parecer se le había olvidado lo que pasó en la fiesta la noche anterior.

-Kurama-kun, este… estoy… embarazada- esa última palabra la dijo en susurro, pero si logró ser escuchada por el tengu, que lo dejo en estado de shock- sabía que no lo aceptarías- empezó a llorar Ami, pero en ese mismo instante Kurama la abrazó y la besó.

-Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mis 19 años, soy tan feliz- la cargaba dándole vueltas y besándole.

-Felicidades, me alegra que vayan a tener un bebé- Estaba feliz la deidad, "les haré su baby shower en el templo, será una gran sorpresa".

-Nanami-chan, muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo sobándose su vientre un poco abultada (no es muy notoria si la ven de lejos, pero de cerca se nota un poco)

-¿y cuánto tiempo lleva?- Preguntó Kurama pensando que lleva 1 mes el bebé.

-Tres meses- Dijeron al unísono Nanami, Ami y Tomoe.

-¿Tú también sabías, zorro?

-Por supuesto, no vendría sin información. Pero aun así, felicidades por tu cachorro- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa el youkai.

-¡Que emoción! ¡Solo faltan 6 meses para que este aquí!- Dijo dando saltitos Nanami.

-Es cierto, Hay que comprar sus cosas, pero vamos a esperar un mes para saber que sexo tiene- Ami estaba súper feliz de que traería a alguien más a su vida.

-Pero, ¿Qué pasará si nace con alas?- Esa era la pregunta del momento (gracias Tomoe, por decirles XD), ni a Kurama se le había metido esa pregunta a la cabeza.

-Supongo que le saldrán las alas en su desarrollo después que nazca, ya que es un híbrido. Hay una probabilidad de que sea más un humano a un tengu- Nanami estaba pensativa.

-Yo creo que si le saldrán las alas después, no sé, pero lo presiento. (Presentimiento de madres, esa Ami-chan ºwº)

-Solo falta esperar- Fue lo último que dijo Nanami para que después celebraran en un restaurante sobre la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia del tengu.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- 1 MES DESPUES –O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

-¡KYA! ¡Será una niña!- Dijo Nanami en una súper tienda de bebés.

Después de encargar lo que van a comprar al bebé de Ami, fueron a comer algo en un restaurante cerca. La verdad el vientre de Ami creció un poco más, ya era más notorio el vientre (supongo que la niña será más grande que su mamá cuando crezca).

-Que bien que en el ultrasonido no hubiera tenido alas, hubiera sido un problema si supieran- En efecto, si alguien sabe de la existencia de seres divinos o hasta demonios, sería un gran problema para los futuros padres.

\- Nanami-chan, ¿no ha pasado nada interesante entre Tomoe-kun y tú?- Dijo la peli naranja que se tensó al ver a su amiga deprimida.

-Ni un abrazo, ¿qué hago?- Dijo Nanami, su relación no avanzaba casi nada.

-¿No te le has vuelto a declarar? – Nanami solo negó con la cabeza- Invítalo a una cita, seguro esta vez si funcionará.

-¿Tú crees?- Dudó Nanami con lo que solo Ami afirmó. "No hace daño otra oportunidad"


	5. CITA parte 1 de 2 capitulo 5

Nanami había estado pensando en si pedirle otra cita a Tomoe, pero se decía a si misma que no para no ser lastimada otra vez. Después de pensar en ello se encaminó al Templo después de acompañar a Ami a su casa. El día había sido una aventura, muchas cosas de bebé era demasiado por el día, luego seguirían, por ahora hay que descansar. Al llegar Nanami se había dado cuenta que no había visto a Tomoe en todo el día, por lo que su forma en darse cuenta fue al ver a un enojado Tomoe en la entrada.

-¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en todo el día.- Dijo tratando de no gritar y dándole un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la frente de Nanami.

-En primera, no me pegues y en segunda estaba con Ami.- Desvió su mirada, la ponía muy nerviosa esos hermosos ojos violetas.

-Tsk. Ven a comer se enfrió tu comida, la calentaré.- Se volteó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Espera Tomoe!- Este se volteó a verla mientras veía a Nanami jugándose los dedos un poco sonrojada- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos pasado mañana a continuar las compras del bebé? "¡Seré tonta! Era una cita de dos, no de tres. ¡Perdóname Ami-chan!"- Le miró dudoso.

-Si quieres. De todas formas soy tu familiar es mi obligación obedecerte- Eso le tomo de sorpresa, Nanami - Pero será después del medio día- Nanami asintió y esta vez Tomoe se iba a la cocina.

POV Nanami.

¡SERÉ LA IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO! No Nanami, no te ofendas. Ya sé, le pediré a Ami-chan que le pida a Kurama que nos acompañe después de todo es el padre y es también su obligación acompañarnos.

POV Normal

Era el día de continuar con las compras, Ami le había preguntado a Kurama que si podría acompañarlo y este acepto gustoso. Kurama había madurado durante el periodo de embarazo de Ami, ya era más responsable y decidió que Ami se cambiara a su departamento, por la razón de que era más seguro que ella este a su lado y por la salud del bebé de como pueda reaccionar al ser un híbrido. Ya eran las doce y media del día; Nanami y Tomoe estaban esperando a la pareja. Nanami vía algo incómodo a Tomoe, tenía movimientos leves pero extraños en él.

-¿Te pasa algo Tomoe? Veo que estas algo inquieto.- Nanami se le acercó un poco y vio que estaba un tanto sonrojado. Pegó su frente con la de él para comprobar si tenía fiebre- Ummm… No tienes fiebre.-

POV Tomoe

Está muy pegada a mi cara. Tengo que contenerme… pero es tan hermosa… NO TOMOE, NO… Rayos, ya se despegó de mi frente. Volteo a ver que de lejos vienen Kurama y Ami.

-¡Hola, chicos! Hola nena.- Dijo Nanami al vientre de su amiga, se veía tan fascinada por el embarazo. ¿Será que quiera hijos?- ¿Ya eligieron el nombre?- la pareja se volteó a ver y dijeron al unísono.

-Aika- Ambos se les veía felices y a Nanami se le veía emocionada- Significa "canción de amor".- Vaya que ambos pensaron en un nombre que le quedará a la niña.

-Aika-san, hola soy la tía Nanami. ¿Qué pasa Ami-chan?- Ami se agarró el vientre como si le doliera un poco, pero no hizo gesto.

-Nada, respondió a tu saludo, pateó.- Vaya que es extraña la reproducción, pero se siente bien ver a Nanami feliz.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Si ya se, suuper corto. Y también se que tarde muuuuucho. Pero he tenido unos problemas y los exámenes y trabajos. Pero ya todo se ha tranquilizado ahora voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido por que no me dejan tarea en exámenes y solo es estudiar. Pero el próximo capitulo será mucho más largo. También habrá una sorpresa.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOOOO!**

**BYE BYE.**


	6. CITA parte 2 de 2 capitulo 6

HEY, HEY, HEY! Hola a los lectores. Déjenme decirles primeramente… Que los amooo! Oh! Que bien se siente amarlos ºvº. Tengo tanta inspiración en este fanfic QUE SE LES VA A DESANGRAR LA NARIZ! (ok no) Como leyeron, este fanfic tiene CONTENIDO SEXUAL, eso quiere decir, LEMON.

Y si eres menor de edad o tienes una mente sensible, NO LO LEAS. Ya le avisé. Peeero, va a ver la persona que le va dar igual este aviso y pues leerá el fanfic.

POV Normal

Iban caminando por las tiendas de bebés, ambas mujeres estaban enormemente emocionadas y alegres, pareciera que nada ni nadie en el mundo les podrían borrar aquella espectacular sonrisa. Ya había pedio unas cosas y dentro de unos días llegarían a su casa los productos grandes. Pasaron 3 horas de puros bebés y ya que todo estaba listo, de eso fueron a comer.

-¡Todo estaba muy lindo! Ami-chan tu hija será muy querida por nosotros. Que mal que Kei-chan siga por Rusia- Decía decepcionada Nanami.

-Sí, llegará en unos días. Pienso que su trabajo es muy pesado, digo, modelar no es estar en un lugar del mundo. Espero que llegue cuando nazca Aika-chan. Aunque sé que hay posibilidad de que nazca antes o después del día previsto.- Dijo Ami-chan con una cálida sonrisa- Espero que salga más a su padre.

De eso Nanami y Tomoe se imaginaron a la bebé y pensaron definitivamente en la cara con cuerpo de bebé y un chupete en la boca- Para que no sufra de bullying, espero que no- Tomoe susurro en el oído a Nanami, haciendo que esta se riera un poco.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Zorro!?- Kurama había escuchado, haciendo que la actitud inesperada del novio de Ami se sorprendiera (ya que ella no había alcanzado a escuchar).

Después de comer, los cuatro fueron a ver más tiendas. Como Kurama y Ami estaban tomados de la mano, muchas personas se les quedaba viendo y decían: "wow, que pareja más joven" "!¿Kurama va tener un hijo?!" "Son tan lindos y parece que van a ser padres primerizos". Cosas como esas, eran un tanto bien vistas, pero siempre hay fangirls y sus locas ideas de tener un hijo con su ídolo, en este caso, el Tengu.

Entraron en una tienda y lo primero que le llamó la atención a la deidad, fueron una combinación de trajes para dormir de mellizos (un niño y una niña), uno era turquesa y el otro era salmón, ambos tenían gorritos con orejitas de gatitos. Eso a Nanami la ilusionó bastante, pero cierto zorro se le había quedado observando un buen rato.

POV Tomoe

Sera que Nanami quiera hijos, he visto que se le queda mirando a ese par de trajes, me recuerdan al "sueño".

-Al parecer Nanami quiere hijos. ¿Qué dices, zorro? Dale sus mellizos.- Me había dicho pícaro el idiota de Kurama, con lo que se lo devolví con una pisada en su pie.-Maldito zorro-.

-o-o-o-30 MINUTOS DESPUESo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

-Gracias por acompañarnos- Dijo Ami haciendo una reverencia- Ya es tarde, nos vemos. Adiós Nanami-chan, Tomoe-kun.-

-No tardes Zorro- Ese Kurama si que no se salvará de su golpiza- Adiós Nanami- el idiota le había guiñado un ojo a Nanami, si será idiota.

-Adiós Ami-chan, Kurama. Ami-chan cuida de tu salud y de la niña y eso también va para ti Kurama, cuídalas.- Dijo Nanami con un tono amenazador lo último para Kurama, a lo que ambos solo asintieron y se fueron.

-Tomoe…- la miré, estaba viendo cómo se iban Kurama y Ami felices- que lindo es. El saber de esperar a un hijo deseado. A mí me daría miedo que me pasara igual que a mi madre…- Profundicé mi mirada en ella, aún me acuerdo lo que habíamos visto en su recuerdo de niña, no se quiere casar, eso me da una punzada en el corazón.- No quiero acabar así- Se le salió una lágrima y de pronto me abrazó- Tu no me harías eso, ¿verdad, Tomoe?- Su cara estaba en mi pecho.

-Nunca- le dije y la abracé más fuerte.

-o-o-o-EN EL TEMPLOo-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

POV Normal

Los dos habían llegado al templo, no se sentían cansados después del final de la plaza. De eso Nanami vio que había una nota de Mizuki:

_Nanami-chan_

_Voy a estar unos días fuera para buscar algo importante, Kotetsu y Onikiri me van a acompañar en el viaje. Te dejo un delicioso Sake, pruébalo._

_Te quiere, Mizuki._

Después de leer la nota, la dejo en la mesa y vio la gran jarra de Sake-Tomoe, ¿te gustaría probar un poco de Sake?- Pregunto Nanami, a lo que este asintió. Ya llevaban un buen rato tomando el Sake, estaban sentados por la puerta del patio trasero, estaba un poco separado el uno del otro. Empezaron a sentirse mareados, pero no les importó.

-Tomoe, me gustaría tener hijos. Pero realmente no quiero acabar como mi madre, con una hija y un esposo que se acaba el dinero por unas estúpidas apuestas- Nanami empezó a gatear hacía Tomoe, este al verla se sonrojo, Nanami estaba un poco despeinada con una cara tierna y mostrando un algo de pecho. Nanami se sentó cerca de la cara de Tomoe- Tu no me harías eso, ¿verdad?- No lo dejo decir nada y la deidad se aventó a besarlo. Se había sorprendido Tomoe, pero después de un rato se entregó a besarla. En principio era un beso tierno y suave, pero continuó siendo un beso apasionado, Tomoe mordió levemente el labio de la deidad y se dispuso en meter la lengua haciendo que empezara un baile sensual en la boca de ambos.

Sin dejar de besarse, Tomoe cargo a Nanami haciendo que esta entrelazara sus piernas en la cintura de Tomoe. Llegaron a la habitación de Nanami y dejándola en la cama. Tomoe se dispuso a quitarse la camisa (N/A: dejando en claro que Tomoe fue convencido por Nanami en ponerse ropa moderna), Nanami solo estaba viendo los hermosos pectorales de Tomoe, Tomoe siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras le quitaba la blusa a la Diosa, dejando al visto del zorro esos hermosos pechos.

-¿Hace cuanto las tienes así de grandes?- Le Pregunto en el oído, mientras que empezaba a lamer su lóbulo.

-Cuando empecé a beber té de hinojo- Le respondió dejando escapar un suspiro, y era cierto, el té de hinojo la había ayudado al crecimiento de sus pechos hacía dos años atrás (N/A: Los tenía talla D).

Tomoe empezó a quitarle el sostén, que era abrochado de frente y al quitarle el sostén se dispuso a lamerlos y morderlos ligeramente sacando gemidos de la chica. El zorro había empezado a hacer un camino con su lengua hacía el vientre de esta y al ver que le bloqueaba el paso ciertas prendas, de un tirón le había quitado la falda y delicadamente le quitaba su ropa interior empezando a lamer aquel botón rosa mientras lo masajeaba, la Diosa empezó a gemir más fuerte y arqueaba su espalda. Tomoe ya se había quitado la parte de debajo de su ropa empezando a poner su erecto amiguito en la entrada de la Diosa, queriendo decir ¿puedo? A lo que esta asintió y despacio empezó a entrar, Nanami sintió punzadas y dolor, a lo que le salió una lagrima. Después de un rato Nanami empezó a mover las caderas queriendo decir que ya no dolía y podía empezar, Tomoe empezó a embestirla lentamente y de eso continuaba a más rápido.

-AH… Tomoe- Gemía Nanami y este al escuchar su nombre en un gemido se excitaba más.-Más… AH MN…- Gemía Nanami mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Ya estaban al punto del clímax y al llegar, ambos gritaron sus nombres.

-o-o-o-o-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nanami se despertó en el pecho de Tomoe, ambos estaban despeinados y esta al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior se ruborizó. De eso se intentó parar de la cama pero Tomoe la había agarrado de la cintura haciéndola girar para que este la abrazara de espalda.

-Buenos días- dijo seductoramente Tomoe en el oído de Nanami, a lo que esta se estremeció.

-Bu-Buenos días- Nanami se volteó para ver la cara de Tomoe, de eso le dio un beso en los labios y regalándole una sonrisa.-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo casi inocente Nanami.

-Vamos a continuar lo de anoche- Diciendo eso, volvieron a tener sexo hasta el cansancio.

¿Qué les pareció mi intento de lemon? Ya sé, muy corto el lemon, MEJORARÉ LO PROMETO.

NOTICIAS: Como ya se dieron cuenta, me ausente un BUEN rato, pero he regresado, con más energías. Perdón por ausentarme así, pero he tenido problemas y unos parientes han estado en mi casa y pues ni modos que decirles "lárguense, que me estorban para escribir", pues actualmente se han ido y tengo más energía e ideas que nunca. Voy a actualizar los dos fanfic SUPER SEGUIDOS, hasta que regrese a clases, que trataré en ese momento de ser más rápida en actualizar, pero les prometo, con promesa del alma que seguiré actualizando más seguido.

Si en algún caso de estos días al 24 no subo uno seguido, les avisaré lo más pronto posible en un fanfic de los dos.

Bye Bye.


End file.
